FSC Star
Starachowice, Poland | locations = | area_served = | key_people = | industry = Manufacturing | products = Trucks | services = industrial services | market cap = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = MAN AG | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} Fabryka Samochodów Ciężarowych Star was a Polish truck manufacturer. The name comes from the City of Starachowice, where the factory was located. Their first vehicle was the Star 20 in 1948. The most popular product was the Star 266. The 266 model offered very good quality and powerful engines for a low price, so it was sold in various countries for many years (not only in the Eastern Bloc; for example it was used by the army of Yemen). For many years FSC Star was a state-owned company. Star is now owned by MAN AG and the name "Star" is no longer used. History Plants built in 1948 year based Mechanical Plant in Starachowice established in 1920 year, production in the period between cannons and a framework for automobiles manufactured by the company Lilpop, Rau and Lōwestein in Warsaw, received the name of the factory Trucks them. Feliks Dzerzhinsky and ranged in Starachowice . There were manufactured trucks brand " Star . " In 1991 , establishments have been transformed into a company called Plant Starachowicki STAR SA . In the mid-90s control of the company took over the company "principle Sobiesław Center SA. It tried without success to create a Polish company specializing in the production of utility vehicles. Later the company was split into two companies - STAR Trucks Sp. and "Invest STAR SA At the end of 1999 , the main shareholder of the company "STAR TRUCKS" was the German group MAN AG . After taking over for a few years old factory "Star" produce more trucks. First, its own design, then models with a large share of the group MAN , such as cab drivers and motors. On 1 August 2003 year there was a merger of MAN STAR Trucks Sp. z oo "and" MAN Bus Poland Sp. z oo. " In this way the company was founded MAN STAR Trucks & busses Sp. with its seat in Sady near Poznan . In the same year in Starachowice started the production frames and chassis components for the bus plant in Sady and Salzgitter. In 2004 , the plant in Starachowice was ISO 9001-2000 certified. The level of production of trucks continues to fall, reaching the final period of a few hundred units per year, so in 2004 it was transferred to establishments MAN in Austria in Steyr (former Steyr-Daimler-Puch AG ). The Starachowice remained only a small local production of trucks for the army and various services (eg, foresters). In 2006 was completed finally producing cars and trucks. The plant in Starachowice currently produces frames of buses and bus and truck components group MAN . For example, shortly after taking over the old MAN started the production of electrical cable bundles. The brand "Star" was used for the sale of the Polish market of trucks produced in Steyr, Austria, in the former Steyr truck plant owned by MAN AG . On 9 January 2009, the company MAN Star Trucks & Buses "eliminated from the brand name" Star "and has since called" MAN Bus Sp. Z oo. " This means virtually the end of the history of the brand "Star." "Star" trucks have been exported to countries of the Eastern Bloc as well as Egypt , Yemen , Thailand . Star Products file:STAR PODNOSNIK KOSZOWY.jpg|Star 244 (4X4) file:STAR_266.jpg|Star 266 (6X6) file:Star 741.JPG|Star 741 File:Star944 MSPO2004 PICT0087.jpg| Star 944 .]] .]] FSC "Star" produced the following truck models: * Star N50 (prototype) * Star N51 (prototype) * Star N52 - (1952-1957) * Star 20 - (1948-1957) * Star 21 - (1957-1960) * Star 25 - (1960-1971) * Star 27 - (1962-1971) * Star 28 - (1968-1989) * Star 29 - (1968-1983) * Star 66 - (1958-1965) * Star 200 - (1975-1994) * Star 244 - (1975-2000) * Star 266 - (1973-2000) * Star 266M - (2001-2006) * Star 660 - (1965-1983) * Star 742 - (1990-2000) * Star 744 - (1992-2000) * Star 944 - (2000-2006) * Star 1144 (prototype) * Star 1266 (prototype) * Star 1344 (prototype) * Star 1366 (prototype) * Star 1142 - (1986-2000) * Star 1466 - (2001-2006) * Star 8.125 - (1998-2000) * Star 12.155 - (1998-2000) * Star Series S2000 - (2000-2004) The S2000 family comprised the following models: 8117, 10157, 12157, 12227, 13227, 14227, 15227 series was identical with the family car MAN L2000 . In the years 2004 - in 2007 Star S2000 cars were produced in Austria . Produced a family of motors S42 and components such as axles, also for external companies, such as Autosan . References * Sawicki J., 60 lat ciężarówek ze Starachowic . (60 years from Starachowice trucks.) Article in the Polish magazine Transport – Technika Motoryzacyjna, 11/2007, s. 12-17. (Transportation - Automotive Technology) External links * official site * Star article at Polska-Auto.pl Star Star Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Poland Category:MAN Category:Companies founded in 1948 Category:Companies of Poland